


The old Dream of her Wedding

by Somewhere_Out_Here



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Danger, F/M, Fear, Violence, Wedding, dream - Freeform, hidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_Out_Here/pseuds/Somewhere_Out_Here
Summary: It should have been the happiest day of her live. Until it was the darkest and Astrid needs to find out, who would be behind the attack, or how she could stop it.Set after HTTYD2, M for violence blood and suggestive themes.





	1. Her Wedding

  1. _Her wedding_



Slowly she awoke. The sun tickled her nose, being the first one to greet her. While her eyelids twitched she stretched her limps in all directions, just like she always did.   
Then she opened her eyes and smiled by the sight in front of her:

It was a dress, laying carefully and a chair, on the other end of her room. A long one, with long tight sleeves and a light bluish color to it. It was made out of a thicker, linen cloth, since it was still cold outside on some days. Her mother had sown it for her, since she wasn’t really good at sewing. Or at any other household activity.

But her mother had made sure, that it really was beautiful.

Yes, she wasn’t somebody, who would wear something like that. She hated dresses, to be honest. They were in her eyes uncomfortable and were most of the time to tight around her body, while being far too loose around her legs. Also it was very unpractical to fight in. There were no possibilities to attach an axe to it, or any other weapon in particular. A dress was that type of clothing just to look pretty in. But she was a warrior – so no need to be pretty, or _beautiful_ , or any other girl-stuff.

But this dress was different. She would wear it only once and only for this day. And this dress she would wear in honor and with pride.

This was the dress for _her_ wedding. A wedding that would make her the wife of Berk’s chief. _His_ wife. So, by the end of the day, she wouldn’t be Astrid Hofferson anymore, but Mrs. Haddock.

She smiled at the thought of it and a nice feeling started to warm her stomach, filling her legs and arms and everything around her. She knew, that along with becoming Hiccups wife there were new duties she had to fulfill. And she still had sometimes doubts, if she would be able to do so.

But for him, she would do anything possible.

‘ _It will be nothing special. Really. Above all you will be there for our people whenever they need you. Protect them with all you have. So, nothing will change, since you already did that for years!’_ Hiccup had said multiple times, whenever she had confessed her doubts to him. And he could still her worries with his words, letting her know that it was the right decision with taking this step in their relationship. And she knew, that she will be the happiest girl on earth and beyond, when she was going to say “ _Yes”_ at the end of the ceremony.

A light knock interrupted her thoughts.  
  
“May I come in?” her mother asked through the wooden door, while Astrid was sitting up in her bed.

“Yes, mum”, she said, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, as a slight wave of sadness suddenly hid her, knowing that this would be the last morning she would spend together with her parents in their house. Tomorrow she would wake up in Hiccups house. In his bed and _probably_ his arms.

Astrid blushed at that, wondering what would happen during night, after the celebration of their wedding would be long over.

“I wonder what is on your mind, my daughter”, Mrs. Hofferson said, trying to hide her amusement about Astrid’s behavior. Yet, as she was sitting on the edge of her daughter’s bed, the young women could see the melancholy in her mother’s eyes. She was probably also sad, having to spend the last hours with her beloved daughter in their house.

Astrid reached silently for her mother’s hands, holding them tightly, smiling at her.

“Thank you and dad for everything you did for me…” Astrid whispered in a rare moment of sentimentality. But she had the feeling, that she still had these words to say. And it was the truth.

“Your dad and I are so proud of you. And we are very happy for you. For this step.”  
“Yes we are!” come the voice of Astrid’s father from downstairs. The young woman laughed lightly, knowing, that he doesn’t want to come in her room, seeing her only in her nightgown.

“Thanks father! I appreciate your words!” Astrid screamed back, before facing her mother again, who hugged her tightly.  
  
“You will be a good wife. And you _will_ fulfill your coming duties. I know that. And you will always be our daughter – _our little warrior-girl._ ”

The young woman could feel and hear her mother starting to sob, while her own tears started to crawl in her eyes.

“Thank you mother”, she whispered.

And suddenly Mrs. Hofferson leaned back, smiled with tears in her eyes and got up.

“And now let’s get you ready for your wedding! I suppose that Berk is waiting for the most beautiful wife, possible.”

As fast as Astrid could, she got dressed. Not yet in her dress, since she still was going to be carefully bathed (and against her will washed in expensive oils and perfumes) until was going to be dressed in it.

Having the last time breakfast with her parents, they talked about this and that: About her being a little girl, coming home covered in dirt and leaves sticking out of her hair. How she always wanted to be the best of all the teenagers in Berk, wanting to kill every dragon that existed. And how later, when those wonderful creatures started to be a part of their lives, she became a great dragon rider and also a great fighter. How her mother and father had always known, that she would marry Hiccup someday, which was now finally coming true.

Astrid listened happily to all of her parent’s stories, remembering all of them. And she was glad that it had worked out the way it had, with Hiccup discovering and that dragons were not those nasty monster’s Berk had thought of for centuries. And that he had showed it to her, flying with her on Toothless back at night. And that she had fallen in love with him.

When they finished their breakfast, somebody knocked, then opened the door without warning.

“Ah, where is the bride-to-be?” Ruffnut shouted, shocking Astrid’s parents in the process. But for the young woman was the behavior of her friend all too normal.

“Have you feed Stormfly? And told her that I will fly with her tomorrow. She will get angry, not understanding, what is going on.” Astrid said calmly, helping her mother to clean the table.

“Yeah, yeah. I have. But don’t think she had understood the concept of wedding and celebration and wedding-night and-“

“O-okay Ruffnut. Thanks for that. So I need to be bathed now and get this stinking stuff on my skin.” Interrupted the young bride-to-be her blonde friend, before she got too much details, which would have shocked her poor parents even more.

“Are you coming mum? I don’t think I can handle those women, wanting me to get ready without you!”

Mrs. Hofferson nodded, still eying the grinning Ruffnut Thorston suspiciously, while following the two young women silently.

Berk was a quiet busy place, but now being even busier, while everything was going to be prepared for the big wedding. People walked here and there, carrying benches and tables, food and drinks to the mead hall, while chatting and talking happily with each other. Dragons were helping wherever possible, helping with heaving boxes and everything else.

Whenever they were seen, they were greeted loudly, before getting back to their business.

When they reached the bathing house, middle aged women were already waiting for them, holding bottles of those expensive skin oils and perfumes Astrid dearly hated. But they insisted on getting her skin as “ _smooth, shiny and good smelling”_ as possible – for the young chief of Berk.

Astrid sighed in desperation, as they entered the bathing house, while her mother patted her shoulder in comfort. Ruffnut on the other hand chuckled devilish, happy to experience the demise of her friend.

Before entering, Astrid took a deep breath, knowing she had to go through with it, if she wants to become Hiccups wife.

Smelling like a meadow full of spring flowers (which made her nose tickle and her stomach turn), she stood in the middle of her room. Her mother was knotting the leather bindings of her dress in her back.

Ruffnut was sitting on a chair by the door, commenting the happening (though it was slightly frustrating Astrid’s mother):  
  
“Nah…, you look okay, I guess.”

“Really? That tight? I suppose that Hiccup will have his difficulties at opening them tonight. So no _consummating of your wedding_ for you.”

“Why does it take this long?”

Although Ruffnut sometimes chose that _particular_ topic of what will happen later, when Astrid and Hiccup were finally alone, her mother stayed silent. The young woman knew, that her mother surely didn’t want to know, that her _little_ daughter would lose her virginity later on. But the bride-to-be knew that her mother was expecting it to happen anyway. And above all – they had to get intimate at one point or another, with Mrs. Hofferson wanting to have grandchildren one day.

And Astrid knew, that her mother wanted to be a grandmother one day, as much as her father wanted to be a grandfather.

Astrid didn’t even notice that her mother finished binding her dress, when she felt her warm hands suddenly tuck on her hair, starting it to braid it over her left shoulder, in a way that only she could. When she was finished, she looked over to Ruffnut, finally speaking:

“Could you get me the flower crown over there?”

Ruffnut only nodded, before getting on her feet, walking over to Astrid’s bedside table, where the braided object was lying. The sight of it warmed Astrid’s stomach again, knowing that her mother had gotten up early, only to pick them. And at this time of the year, they were still rare, by those cold nights still were still having.

Her blonde friend gave the crown to her mother, who put it carefully on Astrid’s head, adjusting it until it was sitting there correctly. The young woman automatically straightened her back and head to stand proudly in front of the other two woman.

With shaking hands, Mrs. Hofferson reached to the chain around Astrid’s neck, laying it carefully on the middle of her chest. An act, which made the young woman smile, since this was the chain which once belonged to Valka, Hiccup’s mother, which had been a gift from Stoick, his father. And Astrid’s mother knew, how much it mend to them, especially since the day Stoick had dramatically past away. And above all – this was her betrothal gift from Hiccup.

“Now you are perfect…” her mother whispered, reaching for her daughters face, putting each hand on one cheek. “I wish you all luck in the world for you and your soon-to-be husband, _wife of the chief.”_

This was the moment, when also Astrid’s father entered the room, unshed tears in his eyes, just like his wife.

“And we wish for a pair of grandchildren, of course!” he said jokingly, before pulling both, his wife and daughter in a tight hug.

“Thanks Mum... Thanks Dad…” She whispered, trying to suppress a sob. Which was quiet hard, although she never cried.

For some time they were standing like that, until they were brutally interrupted:

“This. Is. Boring! Can we go now? I am sure, that Eret wants to propose to me too, tonight. And I can’t wait to get this whole wedding done. All this romantic-ness annoys me!”

This snarky remark made Astrid herself chuckle and she let go of her parents, sniffing.

“Sure. Can’t wait, either.”

There were so many people, even more then she had expected. Sure, Hiccup was since the death of his father the chief of Berk and with that there had be many other tribes and villages invited for this wedding. She couldn’t complain, she should have known it.

Everybody was there. All of their friends, her parents and the whole village anyway. Gobber was trying to give her two thumps up, grinning widely at her. Even Hiccup’s mother Valka was waiting, smiling and waving at her happily. She should have felt the same.

Yet, she felt strange, walking towards him, who was waiting for her. Toothless was eagerly waiting by his side, bouncing up and down, showing the same excitement that his owner must be feeling. The black dragon even grinned with his teeth pulled in at her.

Suddenly those fears rose inside of her – unsure if she would be able to fulfill these duties. Unsure, if she would be a good wife.

But when he smiled, showing the gap between his front teeth and having a bright, excited gleam in his eyes, when he saw her, she knew that this was the right decision.

“Wow!” he exclaimed silently as she reached him, looking stunning in this traditional wedding attire on his own.

Both of his hands reached for hers, which she eagerly took, holding onto him tightly, smiling as wide as she could, and reflecting all her feelings on her inside.

_Yes_ , this was, what she wanted. Being Mrs. Haddock, the chief’s wife and (probably one day) mother of Berk’s heir.

But the next moment, everything changed.

Fast.

Too fast and even before she had a chance to interfere:

Even before the ceremony of their wedding had begun, people started to scream and shout. Not because of happiness. Not because they already wanted to celebrate to young couple. But of pure fear, shock and terror.

Astrid felt paralyzed, seeing everything happening as if it was in slow-motion, while poodles of red started to appear on the floor.

As people started to fall.

As Death reached out with its angry and willing hands to grab everyone in its reach and as _Hel_ started to rise around them.

Even before her brain could register this attack, still not knowing who the enemy was, arrows started to soar around her. Toothless growled dangerously, shouting, as if he wanted to call the other dragons for help.

Hiccup was also alarmed, but before he could reach for any weapon nearby, his eyes became wide. His breath became shaking, weak and Astrid knew, that something wasn’t right – that he had been attacked, too.

Then he fell to the floor, blood forming from a wound on his side. A long, bloody knife laid next to him.

“HICCUP!” she screamed, while chaos and death reached their families and friends.

With the last bit of her mind, she reached for the skirt of her dress, ripping at it until a big piece of cloth came loose, which she immediately pressed against the bloody opening of the man she loved.

A weak shaking hand reached for her face, while silent lips escaped his lips, which couldn’t reach her ears over the tumult around her.

Tears formed in her eyes, while her dress started to soak in his blood.

“Don’t leave me…” she whispered, not knowing what to do. “Fight for me…one more time!”

But when his eyes rolled back in his head, closing them, his breathing stopping, Astrid knew that he had lost.

That was the moment, when the noise around her stopped, too and when she looked up, she was greeted by a sight of pure horror.

Dead people were everywhere. Her friends. Her family. Gobber and Valka. The people of Berk and every remaining guest. Everybody was dead. Even Toothless wasn’t on her side anymore.

Her hands were covered in his blood.

Her face by his touch, too.

Her dress was full of red splatters, the skirt of it torn and fully covered in the red fluit. A bloody remainder of everything around her.

And her beautiful flower crown laid in the poodle of blood by her feet.

“This – _all of this_ – is your fault. You should _not_ have visited your own wedding… Leave Berk, as long as you can!” a voice she knew but couldn’t register, whispered, being too close to her ear.

But as she turned to see the culprit, he was gone.

Finally realization hit her and with one last look at all of the dead bodies around her, she started to scream.

And with a scream Astrid awoke in her bed, being the morning of her wedding with Hiccup – _again._

 


	2. Her Wedding, again

With tears in her eyes, Astrid sat in her bed, looking in shock and terror over to the beautiful, bluish wedding dress, which hang carefully over the chair, which was standing at the far end of her room.

It had taken her some time to realize that it all had been just a dream – a nightmare, which would never come true. But a little doubtful voice inside her head wondered, what would happen, if it did…

But she repeated over and over the words of that person in her head, wondering, who’s voice it was. _“This – all of this – is your fault. You should not have visited your own wedding… Leave Berk, as long as you can!”_

“Stupid…it was a dream…” Astrid whispered before she fell back on her bed, sighing and rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

A light knock startled her and surprised she looked over to the door of her room.

“May I come in?” her mother asked through the wooden door, while Astrid was sitting up in her bed, again, suddenly remembering her dream. This simple and innocent question of her mother was asked in it, too.

“Y-yes, M-mum”, she stuttered, while rubbing the tears out of her eyes. She didn’t want her mother to notice that she had a bad dream. Not on her wedding day.

 “I wonder what is on your mind, my daughter”, Mrs. Hofferson said, trying to hide her amusement about Astrid’s behavior. With wide eyes Astrid looked at her mother. Did she notice that something was going on in her mind? Or…why was she asking the exact same thing like in her dream. 

As Mrs. Hofferson sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed, the young women could see the melancholy in her mother’s eyes. She was probably also sad, having to spend the last hours with her in their house.

Out of her mind, Astrid reached silently for her mother’s hands, holding them tightly, as her heart started to pounce heavily in her chest. Before, it had felt so real, when this had already happened. But now…Why had she dreamed the exact same thing before? Was her mind playing a trick on her? Or was this some kind of a bad omen?

Astrid gulped, when her mother said the following words:

“Your dad and I are so proud of you. And we are very happy for you. For this step.”  
“Yes we are!” come also the voice of Astrid’s father from downstairs. But the young woman couldn’t laugh this time.

 “Thanks father! I appreciate your words!” Astrid whispered back with a slight feeling of fear, rising inside of her, before facing her mother again, who hugged her tightly.  
  
“You will be a good wife. And you _will_ fulfill your coming duties. I know that. And you will always be our daughter – _our little warrior-girl._ ”

The young woman could feel and hear her mother starting to sob, while her own tears started to crawl in her eyes. But this time not of sadness. Not because she loved her parents so much. Not because she was happy to be Hiccup’s wife, soon. But of anxiety, horror and fear.

“Thank you mother”, she mouthed breathlessly.

And as Mrs. Hofferson suddenly leaned back, smiling with tears in her eyes, as she thought that the reaction of her daughter was only the reflection of the happiness and bliss for the upcoming celebration. Then she got up and Astrid knew, that something wasn’t right.

“And now let’s get you ready for your wedding! I suppose that Berk is waiting for the most beautiful wife, possible.”

As fast as Astrid could, she got dressed. She was unsure of what to do. It felt like everything was repeating. No…it just didn’t feel the same way – everything _was_ repeating!

But while her parents talked happily about the past, she tried to calm herself. She was trying to tell her, that it all was just some kind of randomness. Or all of this was just a joke! Or the results of a hangover, since she drank quite much, together with Ruffnut, who wanted to celebrate her last day of ‘ _not being married’_.

She couldn’t finish her breakfast, though, having a tight knot inside her stomach, which prevented her from doing so.

But then suddenly somebody knocked, then opened the door without warning.

“Ah, where is the _bride-to-be_?” Ruffnut shouted, shocking Astrid’s parents in the process and this time Astrid as well, although the behavior of her friend was predictable and all too normal for her.

With wide eyes Astrid looked at Ruffnut, who grinned widely.

Gulping and trying to break the tension between her friend and her parents, Astrid raised her voice:

“Have you feed Stormfly? And told her that I will fly with her tomorrow. She will get angry, not understanding, what is going on.” She remembered exactly the words of her dream, hoping that Ruffnut would say something different. But she was disappointed and shocked by the following:

“Yeah, yeah. I have. But don’t think she had understood the concept of wedding and celebration and wedding-night and how humans make babies. I tried to describe it to her, hope that is okay with you.”

This time Astrid couldn’t interrupt her friend, whose words made her mother gasp in shock. All the young bride-to-be could to, was to stare at Ruffnut, who grinned even wider.

“O-okay…” Astrid breathed, trying to calm her nerves, gripping the edge of the table to steady herself, to prevent herself from falling.

 “A-are you coming mum? I-I don’t think I can handle those women…” She couldn’t finish her sentence, while she walked weakly over to Ruffnut.

Mrs. Hofferson nodded, still eying the friend of her daughter suspiciously.

All Astrid did hope, was that this all was just a dream, again, which wouldn’t end the same way as before…

Smelling like a meadow full of spring flowers (which made her nose tickle and her stomach turn even more), she stood in the middle of her room. Her mother was knotting the leather bindings of her dress in her back. And it felt even tighter than before, pressing every air out of her lungs that ever was inside of it. But Astrid tried to stay strong, tried to look happy and contend, though she clearly wasn’t.

Everything was happening just the way it happened before. With all the people exactly doing that, what they also had done in her dream. Greeting her and waving at her, whenever she passed with her mother and friend. Even they women at the bathing house did the exact same moves, washing and oiling her the same.  
And Astrid did stay quiet all the time, hoping for one of them to follow a different pattern – one she hadn’t seen before. But she was disappointed by all of them, leaving her even more in despair and fear than before.

And even now, with Ruffnut sitting on the exact same chair by the door, her comments were still the same:

“Nah…, you look okay, I guess.”

“Really? That tight? I suppose that Hiccup will have his difficulties at opening them tonight. So no _consummating of your wedding_ for you.”

“Why does it take this long?”

And again, her mother stayed silent, probably thinking of the grandchildren Astrid should bear one day – a day that would never come, when her wedding would end the same way, like in her dream.

Astrid didn’t even notice that her mother finished binding her dress, when she felt her warm hands suddenly tuck on her hair, starting it to braid it over her left shoulder, before asking for the flower crown:

“Could you get me the flower crown over there?”

Ruffnut only nodded, before getting on her feet, walking over to Astrid’s bedside table, where the braided object was lying.

Astrid swallowed heavily, seeing the colorful plants in her mother’s pale hands, remembering how they have turned red in the poodles of blood. His blood…

Her mother laid the flower crown carefully on Astrid’s blonde hair, adjusting it, until it was sitting correctly.

All the young bride-to-be could do, was looking in her mother’s eyes, then to her friend in desperation, as Mrs. Hofferson’s shaking hands reached for the chain around Astrid’s neck, laying it carefully on the middle of her chest.

“Now you are perfect…” her mother whispered, reaching for her daughters face, putting each hand on one shoulder. “I wish you all luck in the world for you and your soon-to-be husband, _wife of the chief.”_

Even when her father entered her room, joking about grandchildren, hugging both women, she stayed quiet, biting her lip, to not start crying.

Astrid knew, that she had to do something, or everybody she loved – even everyone she knew - would die in front of her, letting it be all of her fault. But she didn’t know yet, how to do it, without bothering her parents, or alarming everyone on Berk for a wrong reason.

And…even if she did, what was coming into her mind, she needed to buy some time…

But when Ruffnut said the following words, she knew what she had to do and how to do so:

“This. Is. Boring! Can we go now? I am sure, that Eret wants to propose to me too, tonight. And I can’t wait to get this whole wedding done. All this romantic-ness annoys me!”

“Sure, Ruffnut… But can I have a few minutes with you?” Astrid asked, trying to sound as excited as she could be. “I just have a few things to discuss with her. We will follow shortly after. I won’t miss my own wedding, would I?” She smiled sadly at her parents, who looked at each other surprised, before nodding.

“Sure, my daughter. We will be waiting there, right in the front row.” Her father said proudly, giving her one last kiss on her forehead as a sign of _good luck_ , while her mother hugged her one last time. Then they left, closing the door behind them.

When the young woman could hear her parents walking down the stairs, she knew that it was save to talk to her impatient friend.

“What’s it? Not getting cold feet now, are you?” Ruffnut asked annoyed and jokingly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, while she grinned widely.

“Not exactly…” Astrid said, before walking over to a drawer by the window where she kept a few belongings. She searched in it for something to write on, finding an old, but empty scroll and some half dried ink. Not much, but she hoped for it to work.

“Not…exactly…?” Ruffnut repeated, more to herself than to Astrid, before she shook her head heavily. “What? Wait? No-no-no! What are you doing?!”

Astrid finished the few words on the scroll, before rolling it together, binding a leather band around it, before she handed it her friend.

“This you will give to Hiccup. Believe me, it is for the best this way.”

“What?! You can’t leave him! He is like…the chief, you know? And what will Berk think of that? Think of you?!”

“Ruffnut…!” Astrid said harshly, before reaching for her back, to open the leather bindings there. She turned around to look at her friend, letting her wedding dress loose and letting it fall to her feet.

“I _know_ that something really, really…really bad will happen if I attend my wedding. Believe me. I believe that the Gods had sent me some kind of sign…like a warning. I don’t think it is safe for Berk, if I stay here…”

While talking, Astrid moved around quickly in her room, searching for cloths to wear and a few useful things to take along with her.

“Stay. Wait! Like you want to leave? Is this like a joke of Loki or some shit? No, listen Astrid-“

“Listen, Ruffnut! I _need_ to do that. I _need_ to go, or by the end of the day, everybody of you will be dead! Like, you and Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, your Eret…Hiccup…Everybody! And I don’t even know, who will be behind it! If I can save everybody by leaving Berk, then I will leave! Do you understand me?!”

Shocked about the words that escaped Astrid’s lips, the young woman looked at her friend, before her eyes fell on the scroll in her hand.

“A-and…this?”

“This you will give to Hiccup. He will understand…or at least finish the wedding, before somebody will get hurt – or worse! But before that I will be long gone. You need to do that…”

Ruffnut sighed, shaking her head. Seeing that, Astrid walked over to her, laying her hands on her friends shoulder, looking her directly into the eyes.

“You have to do it. You know that, right?”, she whispered, letting go of her friend, before Astrid reached for the bag she had packed, her axe that laid by her bed, and an old bedroll, which she had used, back then when they were living by the edge. Then she walked over to the door, knowing that this time, she would not attend her wedding.

Which was for the best for everybody…

“Thank you, Ruffnut…” Astrid whispered, before leaving, letting her friend stay in her room alone.


	3. As Fast as Possible

As fast as her legs could, Astrid ran down the stairs. While Ruffnut was still upstairs, probably still thinking of what was the right thing to in this situation, she walked hastily around the kitchen of her mother, grabbing a few things to eat. After all she didn’t know, for how long she would be gone, or where her journey would take her. She needed to prepared, hoping for a way to find out, who was behind that attack on her wedding, or at least was threatening to do so.

Packing a few apples, two loafs of bread and a few stripes of dried meat in her back, she reached for her father’s old leather bottle, he had always used when he was on a hunting trip. She filled it with water, binding it to her back, just in the moment she heard Ruffnut’s steps upstairs, coming towards the stairs.

Not being able to look her friend in the eyes again, Astrid left her parent’s house, hiding outside in the shadows. She was afraid that somebody would see her, interfering in her plan.

Looking around, she couldn’t see anybody and thus she hurried over to the stables, where her beloved Stormfly would be waiting for her.

As she opened the door, Barf and Belch were the first who welcomed her with deep, but happy grunts.

“Shut up you two!” she scolded the two-headed dragon, who growled, now a little bit angered because of the rude behavior, before turning away from her, probably a bit frustrated about Astrid’s strange way of behaving.

Stormfly on the other hand looked quite surprised, as she saw her rider appearing, turning her head from left to right, flapping her wings in a strange manner. Astrid wondered, if her beloved dragon wanted to tell her: “ _What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn’t you marry and do other stuff like that with Toothless owner?”_

Before the Deadly Nadder could make any sound, Astrid pressed her two hands softly against Stormfly’s head, leaning her forehead just below the big nasal horn.

“Hush, hush. I feel, that you are worried…” Astrid whispered, closing her eyes, as the blue dragon did the same. “But you need to fly for me – as fast as you can. You need to get me as far away from Berk, as possible. You can do that, can you?”

As if Stormfly would have understood every word that came from her owner’s lips, she nodded slightly, letting out a quiet squeal as a sign of approval.

Astrid smiled sadly, glad that her dragon understood her, before she lead her Nadder outside. The other dragon’s turned their heads, stomping their feet, growling, as if they were trying to prevent the two from going.

“Believe me…it’s for the best…” the young woman whispered, closing the door to the stables, before she bound her back and bedroll to Stormfly’s saddle, climbing in it in the end.

Astrid sighed, patting the Nadder’s head, before the dragon started to fly high into the sky and off to the east. Away from Berk.

Only once Astrid dared to turn around, to look back to her home she needed to let behind. To save them… She looked over to Stoic’s face in stone, standing tall and proud over Berk and its people and Astrid wondered, what he would have said or done in her situation. But since she knew, that he had but the lives everyone down there before anything else. Especially that of Hiccup, which she was now doing, too.

She suppressed all her tears that started to crawl inside her eyes, knowing this was the only way to save them all. Now she needed to be strong, hoping to find a way – find the _person_ that was behind all of it. Only if she succeeded, _she swore,_ she would return. And then, so she hoped, she would finally be able to marry Hiccup, without endangering everybody around her. If he still wanted her to be his wife.

But until then, she needed to find a place, where they would be able to stay in. A place, where they would be able to figure out more, hoping to find a solution for this…problem. And a place, where nobody would find her and Stormfly.

Astrid knew, that Hiccup would try everything to find her. But she hoped, that the words on the scroll would prevent him from doing so. She hoped, that he would use his wits to have Berk and its people save. But she didn’t doubt him.

Leaning closer to the back of her dragon, she screamed over the cold wind: _“Fly as fast as you can, Stormfly!”_ before returning to her thoughts.

Ruffnut on the other hand was very unsure of what to do. Sure – she liked a bit of chaos here and there – but to crash a wetting? And not just any wedding – it was the _chief’s_ wedding, who was also one of her friends! And it wasn’t just any prank or joke she would play – no, no! She would tell Hiccup that his dear, beloved fiancé – his goddam girlfriend _for years_ – had run away, mumbling crazy stuff about dead people and all such nonsense.

_‘Sure’_ , she thought sarcastically, _‘absolutely everybody would believe me!’._

Gulping she looked to her hand, which was holding the scroll tightly.

Well, since the bride-to-be, which would not be the bride anymore, was gone, she needed to do it, since everybody was waiting for her, probably already wondering why it was taking her so long. And most of all Hiccup.

Ruffnut hoped, that Astrid would thank her, if she _ever_ came back, in a reasonable way, since being the bringer of bad news wasn’t something that Ruffnut wanted to be. Well, at least not today, or in this particular situation…

Slowly she walked over to the door of Astrid’s room and just as she opened it, she could hear, that the main door downstairs closed. She young woman knew, that now everything was too late eventually. The _bride-not-to-be_ was gone and with her every hope, that she would change her mind.

So Ruffnut walked down the stairs, clutching the scroll tightly.

As she left the Hofferson house, she could hear of dragon wings flapping above her and as she looked up, she could see her friend departing, flying to the east.

The blonde woman sighed, again, as she watched the blue dragon and its rider becoming smaller and smaller at the horizon, while the sinking sun tried to conceal them even more, before she had lost them in the distance.

“Yep…they are gone…” Ruffnut mumbled to herself, shaking her head.

Now there really was no way of turning back.

As Ruffnut walked past the guests, the people of Berk, her friends and the Hofferson family, everybody turned in surprise to her and soon enough mumbling and murmuring started to spread around her. It was a bit unnerving and she gulped heavily, wishing that there were less people attending this _damned_ wedding.

“Wrong bride!” her brother Tuffnut shouted in amusement, making her roll her eyes.

“Shut up, idiot!” Ruffnut answered, as she past him, ignoring the urge to show him some vulgar signs.  This situation was already bad enough as it was and it would only get worse…

Apart from everybody else, Hiccup was silent, judging, what was going on in front of him. His mind was probably already analyzing, why Astrid wasn’t the one, walking towards him. Toothless was standing beside him, looking with wide eyes between his owner and the young woman which was approaching.

Right next to him Ruffnut stopped and looked with a mixture of sadness and pity at the young man in front of her.

“Ruffnut…you probably want to tell me, why it’s taking Astrid so long, right?” Hiccup asked, laughing, to hide his nervousness and fear.

“R-right…” she muttered, holding the scroll to the young man, who took it with a raised eyebrow.

“What is that?” Hiccup asked, while the frustration and irritation around him got louder and louder.

“It is from your br-…it is from Astrid. She gave it to me and I am supposed to give it to you. You should read it now, before…before everything else.” Ruffnut said, not really knowing, what she should tell the young chief of Berk, without making the situation worse.

“From Astrid?” he wondered, opening the leather band around the scroll in a swift move, before unrolling the paper. “What could she want? She could have told it me… personally...”

While still talking, Hiccup had started to read the paper, slowing down his words. His eyebrows furrowed and his irritated but happy behavior vanished completely. Then he read again. And again, before looking back up again, with a look Ruffnut could not read in his eyes.

Hiccup’s pressed his lips in a thin line, letting the scroll fall to the floor and reached with one hand for the head of his Night Fury, who was automatically alarmed, too.

“The wedding is over!” his loud voice bellowed, stilling the noises around them. “Everybody to their houses! Get your weapons and be prepared for an attack! A-and close the gates! Every guest is allowed to stay, or to leave” It was no plea. It was an order by their chief and before anyone could question his motives, they were already running towards different directions. Panicked, but also willing to fulfill their duties.

“Riders – to your dragons! Take everything you need for searching!”

“Is everything alright, Hiccup?” Snotlout asked, nearing his two friends along with the others. Gobber and his mother Valka had also stayed, not knowing that to do.

“No.” Hiccup answered without looking up. “Astrid said that somebody planned an attack.”

“An Attack? That must be the reason why she was behaving so strangely…” came it now from Mrs. Hofferson, who was looking very worried, clutching at the arm of her husband.

“And if she knew about it, then where is she now, Hiccup?” was the question, voiced by Astrid’s father, who seemed to be looking forward to kill everybody who would harm his daughter – although he knew, that she could pretty much take care of herself. But in Ruffnut’s eyes, the tall, muscular man looked very dangerous and she hopped, that he would not harm her, since she – somehow – was the reason that there would be no wedding.

Stepping towards her parents, the young chief of Berk sighed.

“Listen… Mrs. Hofferson…Mr. Hofferson. I am sure that there is some kind of rational explanation to it. But right now it looks like, that Astrid had left Berk.”

“Left Berk?” Hiccup friends shouted as one. Only Ruffnut stayed silent, trying to remember the direction Astrid went.

“W-where…where is she?” Astrid’s mother pleaded, facing the young man, who only shook his head.

“I am sorry…, but I really don’t know, where she is, or where she went. Or…what this all means to Berk.” There was so much pain in his voice, feeling hurt and worried at the same time.

Mrs. Hofferson gasped when she heard that, but Hiccup laid a protecting hand on her shoulder.

“But I will find her! We will. Mother, Gobber and Eret – keep Berk safe, until we will return.” Then he turned to Ruffnut and with a dangerous, angry voice he added: “And you will tell me, what this is all about!”

Gulping the young woman looked down towards the fallen scroll on the floor, reading the words that her friend has written in a haste, before she had left:

‘ _Danger!_  
Somebody will attack!  
Finish the wedding - Protect Berk!  
Don’t search for me – will figure everything out.  
Love you.

_Astrid.’_


	4. Danger

_Danger_

Stormfly was fast. But Astrid knew, that Toothless was faster and somewhere deep down knew, that Hiccup was just too stubborn, for not following her instructions. They would reach her faster, than she wanted. 

Sure – he would do everything to protect Berk. But he would also start a search for her. She knew that, though she had written her strict instructions. As much as she loved his determination, she also feared it in that very moment. Yes, brave Astrid ' _still_ ' Hofferson very much dreaded those damned consequences...

So, all she needed to do, was to bring as much distance between her and her home, as she could. As fast, as Stormfly could...

But then another, terrifying problem dawned her: They had already mapped quiet a giant area. So he was knowing, where possible hiding places were and how to find them. Therefore she also needed to find some place, where he never really been before, or at least a place, he wouldn't find that fast... 

Yes, it would be dangerous, not knowing, which new dragon species were waiting for her, but she needed to take the risk.

Also…Astrid did not know, which peoples and tribes she would meet on her journey. Sure, she would fight every men and women, standing in her way, but it also meant, that would make her journey all the more difficult.

The young woman sighed, trying to suppress her worries, looking back straight ahead.

Every now and then she needed to pull her hood back over her head, since the harsh wind was always blowing back of it. Her face and her hands were already freezing. Astrid hoped, that her dragon wasn’t bothered by it too much, since she knew that the Nadder was strong.

But Astrid needed to do this. Stormfly needed to do this…for her. For Berk...

There was no turning back now, anyway.

In fear of being followed, Astrid turned around. But all she could see was the sun, being all tall and turning red, sinking in the west and already kissing the ocean below. The sky above her has turned dark already, stars and the moon already appearing. 

It was already late and she was already flying for some time. And she wondered, what she would do right now, if everything went normal: She would have been married to Hiccup right now, not being Miss Hofferson, but Astrid Haddock. Being his wife… They would have been probably still be at the celebration in the Mead Hall, drinking and eating, maybe (although she wasn’t good at it and also quiet hated it) dancing, but also laughing. She would be happy.

A tear was dripping from her eye and Astrid knew, that now was not the time to think about things that could have been and she cursed at her ridiculous, weeping behavior. She needed to be strong! She needed to this – for Berk! She needed to find out, who would attack her friends and family and all the other people, before something really bad would  _really_ happen.

Feeling that the flapping of Stormfly’s wings were already turning weak, she returned to reality and she knew, that her beloved dragon needed a break.

“Only a bit more…” Astrid whispered, patting the neck of her Nadder. „I will search for some good island. Only a bit more. I promise.”

The young woman looked down. She could see the dark reflection of Stormfly in the water below. But there were no good islands – which were not ideal for landing on and hiding. 

All the islands below were tiny and rocky or were too deep in the water. And she didn't want to be greeted by the flood in the morning, while her bedroll was swimming away beneath her. So Stormfly needed to hold on.

Only a little bit more…

“And where do you want to start to search for her? She could be everywhere!” Fishlegs voiced his worries, while he and the others tried to follow Hiccup and Toothless to the stables, where their dragons were waiting for them.

“We will fly in every direction. She cannot vanish without any sight. And knowing her, she will try to hide and probably put herself in some danger. Sure – she can handle herself. But…” Hiccup sighed, before continuing: “…, but I don’t like her to be out there on her own, especially not now, that it is getting dark. And not now, when there might somebody be turning against us.”

“Sounds like somebody won’t get _dirty_ tonight.” Snotloud whispered, rolling his eyes, as he heard Hiccup’s explanation. The young man and Tuffnut snickered at that comment, but stopped, when the young chief silenced them with an angry glance. Probably it even was the angriest glance they have ever seen.

“What?” his cousin questioned, as they opened the doors to the stables, “…everybody knows, that you totally want to screw her! And the wedding night must be the best opportunity to do so. A-and that is totally okay, since you two are a thing for years now and you sure wanna have some kids someday. And to get her pregnant, you _need_ to do… _stuff. Like... awesome stuff, that it a lot of fun!_ ”

“Ew…” murmured Tuffnut, not wanting to get to much information about it. “Gross.” 

Shocked by the words of his friend, the young man looked at Snotlout, shaking his head.

“No! I mean, I want her to be my wife, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that I just…you know…want to do things with her. I love her and I am worried, that she will put herself in severe danger. I mean…we don’t know, who wants to attack Berk. She could turn herself in the hands of some madman. Some dragon hunters. Or some dragon species we don’t even know about! We don’t know that. And we don’t know who is out there, waiting for her!”

“Sure…” the shorter Wiking said sarcastically, getting his dragon ready, as the others did theirs. He was still thinking, that all his chief and cousin wanted to do, was to have his wedding night. Nothing could change his mind. 

But getting the dragons ready was quiet complicated, since all of the reptiles seemed to be in some kind of distress.

“What is wrong with them?“ Ruffnut wondered, while she and her brother tried to calm down Barf and Belch. 

“They look like something is troubling them.” came it from Fishlegs, trying to pet his Gronkle. 

“They probably know…” Tuffnut murmured in a mysterious and creepy way, “…, where Astrid went. Having some kind of 7th sense. Or 8th… or 9th… like…whatever.” 

“If that is the reason… Then they will lead us towards her.” Hiccup said, mounting Toothless at the same time. 

“Ruffnut, Tuffnut – you will take will ride towards the North. Fishlegs – East. Snotlout you will go to the South and I will take West. And if somebody of you finds her, then bring her back. She will probably put up some fight. And it will be a hard fight – I promise you that. But she needs to get back to Berk. Only here she is safe! But if you don’t find her or you and your dragons get tired– then come back. The same goes for being hurt. I…I don’t want somebody else go missing… Are there any questions left?”

Ruffnut thought about adding something – the right direction that Astrid went. The only problem was, that she didn’t remember, although she was trying hard. So she stayed quiet. Hiccup was probably already angry enough at her, for not stopping her and bringing him bad news.

So, without another word, she and her brother let their dragon fly to the sky, flying Barf and Belch to the North, as Hiccup had instructed.

The others did the same.

About half an hour was Astrid still flying on Stormfly. The moon was already standing high on the sky, being mirrored down in the water. The stars were glistering above as they were reflected below. It was a beautiful sight and the young woman wished, that Hiccup would be here, to experience it with her, too. 

But she needed to land. She couldn’t feel her hands anymore and her face was stinging painfully because of the cold. Her breath was showing in a white, little cloud in front of her mouth. 

And Stormfly didn’t seem much better. The poor dragon was groaning and seemingly complaining with every move of her wings. 

Looking down, Astrid could finally see some bigger patch of land. Although it was dark, she could see, that there was some kind of little lake, trees and some smaller mountains. Nothing big and nothing compared to Berk. But it was good enough for some time.

“Down there!” Astrid shouted loud enough for her Nadder to hear, who screeched as she was flying down, landing by near the mountains.

“Good girl…” the young woman whispered, jumping down from the saddle, walking around her dragon, until she was standing before her.

“I suppose this will be our home for some days…Hopefully only _some_ days. But let’s find some shelter for now. We can explore later in the daylight.”

Stormfly gurgled, flapping her wings, in agreement. 

“Glad you see it the same way.”

As Astrid turned towards the mountains, looming dark above her and she gulped, hoping that this had been the right decision. 

 


End file.
